Torn Between Differences
by Lys-Rayn
Summary: CHANGING SUMMARY! Bella's family was murdered by the enemy werewolf tribe. She Befriends Alice and fell in love with Edward. And there is a secret which involves Bella's true being. god I'm rambling.... RxR People!
1. Chapter 1: Legends

: Legends:

: Legends:

"Bella, Neil, Get inside!" Father said as he called me and my brother's name.

"Let's go Bella." My brother said as he held my hand and we both walked towards our home.

"You know that you're not allowed outside the line at nighttime!" Father said as we entered the house.

"We're sorry Father. We kind of got carried away." Neil explained.

Father sighed. "If anything would've happened to you two, I'll seriously hunt them down.."

"Hunt who down Father?" I asked. Neil looked at me and smiled as he sat me on his lap.

"The cold ones, dearest Bella." Neil answered for dad.

"And who are they?" I asked.

"They are also known as Vampires, Bloodsucking fiends." Father's expression went hard.

"They are Non-human beings unlike us. They never grow old and the legends say that they have extra supernatural powers. It is said that these powers they receive in their damned life were from their human lives."

"So.. Vampires were once humans?" Neil asked.

"Yes. They bite on the neck to get the human's blood. And if they don't kill the Human, the human will become Vampire's themselves. Newborns, as they call it.

"Vampires don't go out of their hiding places when the sun is out. But at night, they come out. That's why I don't like my two precious children to go out at dark.

"Why Father? We're being watched over by the werewolves of the wind, earth, fire, and water. They would never allow anything or anyone to get hurt in the Okari tribe."

"I know Bella. But.. It's better to be alert all the time. And I don't want anything bad happening to the two of you. You two are important to the tribe."

"Why? We're no different with the rest." Neil said.

"You two are pureblooded twins." Father said, smiling at us.

"What does pureblood mean?" I asked.

"Purebloods are the highest in command. You two, are like the princess and the prince of our tribes. Better yet the leaders."

"Father, what are werewolves anyway?"

"Werewolves were once a spirit inside each person in our tribe. Somehow, our genes and the werewolves' must've mixed thus, allowing us to transform into our werewolf spirit. Although we normal werewolves might accidentally transform when we lose our tempers, but you two, can transform at your own will.

"A werewolves wound can heal quickly. When transformed, we can hear each one's mind. No secrets can be hidden when a pack Is in werewolf form." Father Explained.

"So when we're all in werewolf form, we can hear the minds of those others who is also in werewolf form. But when In human, Our mind is our own solitary place." Neil said.

"Yes. And this is the weirdest part. We find our mates through imprinting."

"Imprinting?" Neil and I asked together.

"Yes. It's like love at first sight except more powerful. Once we imprint, we can never look at other people the same way we look at our special one."

"Oh…"

"But, once again, for you two, it's different. You won't be able to smell like werewolves at all! You would be seen as a normal human. Even to Vampires. And they wouldn't smell the werewolf scent that we have besides you two."

I yawned. Neil placed me down and tucked me into bed.

"Goodnight Bella." He said before kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Brother" Then he turned off the lights.

+Neil's P.O.V+

I closed the light to my Bella's room and went back into the dining room where Father was still sitting.

"I can't believe you would imprint so soon, son." He said as I sat down.

"Everyone knows. Don't they?" I asked.

"Everyone but her."

I stayed quiet.

"Neil, you and Bella are turning 11 soon."

"I know Father. Why the sudden bring up?"

"… Nothing…"

I looked at Father in a questioning look. After awhile, I gave up and stood up.

"I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight." I said as I walked into the room and lied down on the bed besides Bella's.

"If only you knew…Would you accept me? Would you accept me to be more than just who you call me…" I whispered before closing my eyes.

ok…. First Chapter up! Hope you like it! Pls. Review!!


	2. Chapter 2: My brother and Me

Sorry guys

Sorry guys. I was in the hospital. My mom just gave birth to a baby girl. Hehe. Anyway, here's chapter two!

Encounter

I felt the ray of the sun on me. It was annoying. I don't know why but I hate the sun. I was always a night person. Father said I was Lunarian. I don't know what that means.. Neil said it was another word for moon.. or so he also thinks.

I stirred and felt something heavy besides me. I touched it and it was like skin. I poked it and it poked me back. We both did the same thing and I got pissed so I pushed it out of the bed. It fell with a loud thump.

"Ouch!! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR??" It screamed. I grinned.

"Your fault for poking me back." I said.

"Sheesh. Someone's in a bad mood." Neil grumbled.

I closed my eyes and felt someone go back into the bed again.

"If you don't want to get another bump off your ass, you know what to do." I growled.

"Ahaha. Nice try. But c'mon! It's morning! It's time to get up!" Neil said and jumped on my bed. I bounced along with it. Getting pissed, I charged at him.

"woah!"

We both fell on the floor, but mostly the bruise on him.

"Told yah. Hehe. Didn't see that coming now did you?" I grinned.

"yeah yeah sister of mine. Just get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast." He said and got up. Kissed the top of my head and closed the door behind him.

I sighed. No matter what stupid thing I do to him, he doesn't get mad. My brother is always kind to me. He treats me differently than other girls. Maybe it's just because I'm his sister.. I stood up and got dressed,

He has white hair. His eyes are a smudged color of red wine. He has a rose like tattoo on his left neck. Though I don't know where that came from.. He never did tell me.

I sighed again. After brushing my hair, I ran downstairs and someone suddenly wrapped their arms on my waist. I stood there frozen. After awhile, I looked up to see Neil smiling down on me.

"As I said, Good morning." He kissed me on my cheek before leading me to the table where what surprised me to be filled with food. My jaw instantly dropped.

"I know. I reacted the same way when I came down here." Neil said.

"Good Morning my two children who I love!!" Father came in. As he did, Neil almost barfed and I almost fainted if Neil wasn't holding me.

He was wearing a freaking pink dress! For the love of our Okari tribe, someone seriously have to help him. I mean, He's wearing a short pink sleeveless frilly dress with pink shoes!

"Father!! What the hell are you wearing?!" Neil screamed.

"Watch your language!! Anyway, do you like it son?" he asked as he modeled it in front of us.

Neil's face turned green and I was petrified. We both love our father but he was just too…

"I was helping the neighbors with their work. They couldn't find someone to model it for them so I volunteered." He said.

"Father.. I beg you. Will you stop that!" I begged.

"That's why I never bring friends home." Neil mumbled.

I gave a nervous laugh.

"What's up with all these food anyway?" I asked.

"Oh. That. I woke up too early and got bored. So I decided to cook. But it was still too early for everyone to get up from bed soo.."

"oh no.. If he stops after a soo…" Neil stiffend.

"I can't believe I live in this house!" I said.

"I can't believe I'm related to him!" Neil said as he pointed to my dad.

"Soo.. I went fence hopping."

"fence hopping?" We said in union.

"Yes."

"well. That's new." I said. Neil rubbed his temples and sighed.

"C'mon kids. Let's eat breakfast." He said as he sat down.

We slowly sat down on our chairs, moving them slowly away from our Father.

I smiled at my father and began eating.

I took a few things on the table and gave them to Neil. He smiled at me as a 'thank you'. I smiled back at him and got my own.

"So.. How are you two?" Father asked.

"Fine."

"Neh."

"Ok. I was hoping for a sentence but never mind that." He grumbled.

"How's school?"

"good."

"Meh."

"… Ok…"

"Just tell us what you want to talk about Father." Neil said.

"Well, I want to talk about us being a family." He said.

"And what about it? I mean, we're only 10."

"I know that. But we always have little time to go do things as a family."

"Father, you know that you're busy with being the chief of the tribe.."

"Can't we get a better name for us? I mean, if they say tribe, they might think about tattooed people who lives in.. in… tents!" Neil said.

"Oh fine. What do you want to call us then?" I asked.

"Hmm.. I don't really know."

"Then we have to stick with tribe first."

"oh fine." He said as he placed he crossed his hands on his chest.

"Who came up with that anyway?! That guy must've been an idiot." He added.

"Neil. Language. And I agree with you." I said.

"Ehm! I'm right over here!" Father said with an annoyed look in his face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. We forgot you're there." I smiled wearily.

"I can't believe it. My own children. Forgetting their poor weak father.. How will the Father be able to live on his own when his kids are gone? Oh the horror!"

"god. I seriously can't believe" Neil was about to say but I cut him off.

"Pls. Neil."

"Fine…" He said. I kissed him on the forehead and his mood lifted.

"Well, anyhow. Let us put that aside and continue to whatever we were talking about." Father said.

"Oh look at the time. It's time for school!" Neil suddenly stood.

"Oh you're right! We might be late!" I stood up after him.

"Huh? IS IT 7:30 ALREADY?! I haven't made your lunches yet!" Father said as he ran Back and forth inside the kitchen.

"No worries! We can just buy at the school!" Neil said as I refrained myself from laughing.

"We're off!" I said as we ran outside.

"Wait…… YOU KIDS DON'T HAVE SCHOOL!!" We heard him scream. Neil and I laughed as we ran to the forest.


	3. Chapter 3: Never lie

Hey

Hey! I'm happy when I opened my gmail and found lots of emails from fanfiction. Hehe. Anyway, for the person who asked if Neil imprinted on Bella, well, all I can say is that you just have to read on. Hehe. Anyway. Don't worry, You'll find out sooner or later.

I did say this was a BxE story didn't i? so he will come up.. in chapter… hmm. I am not telling. But he'll come soon.

Oh and before I forget, the chapter title in the last story was wrong. I just forgot to change it. And I'll stop writing the chapter titles now.

(Guess it's time for… Neil's P.O.V!!)

+Neil's P.O.V+

I can't believe Father even fell for that. Bella and I were still laughing when we arrived at out destination. It was a meadow on a cliff. This is our secret place. Only we knew it.

The grass was green and soft enough to lie on. There were big trees surrounding the place so it was hidden. When you peek at the edge, you can see the Sea.

Bella and I finally stopped laughing and lied down on the grass.

"When do you think Father will get tired of that joke and get used to it?" Bella asked.

"Well, he's kinda stupid so probably not for a very long time." I smiled at her.

She just sighed. Both of us were staring at the blue sky.

"This feels nice." Bella said. I looked at her and nodded in agreement.

Instead of watching the view, I continued to stare at her.

Her short Brown hair flew with the wind, her brown eyes staring happily at the sky. I continued staring at her, smiling.

She looked at me and she smiled.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her.

She placed her finger in her mouth and thought. After a while, she faced me with a smile.

"I was thinking of how lucky I am to have a Father and a Brother. How lucky to have a secret place with you. At school, most of them wanted a relative, an older relative. They said they're jealous of me because I have such a caring and thoughtful brother." She said.

"Oh really now? And what do you think about me?" I raised a brow.

"Well, to be honest. It sucks. Having someone annoy the hell out of you every morning and share a room with. And someone who hogs the bathroom knowing we're already late." She sighed. "I guess most of the time, I wish I was an only child."

And that stabbed me. I stared at her in shock. And then to my surprised, she laughed.

"I can't. hahaha.. Believe… You … Fell for that!" She was rolling on the ground laughing. I stared at her unbelievably and joined her laughter.

We both stopped laughing and I leaned my forehead on hers.

"I'm glad that was only a joke." I said. "If that were true, I'd probably kill myself."

She looked at me with shocked eyes, her eyes boring on mines.

"You're…. joking right?"

I nodded my head sideways. "I would've probably done that. Because my little sister is not here to be with me."

She blushed crimson red. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and leaned away.

We stayed quiet for a while until Bella's body tensed. Hey eyes slowly turned crimson.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Someone's… calling.. me…" She said.

"Bella? Who's calling you? And why are your eyes turning crimson?! Bella!!" I shook her.

She suddenly stood up and ran further into the forest. I stood there shocked. But got to my senses and ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4: Mysteries

Ok

Ok.. Sorry for the late update. I was torturing my friend who is also reading this. Hehe.

+Neil's P.O.V+

I ran after Bella. Hell, she was fast. I didn't know she can run like that. Anyway, why did Bella's eyes turn crimson? I'm going to ask father that later. But for now, I have to find out where my sister is going.

As I ran, I saw Bella running in a different direction and stupidly didn't follow her. I shook my head and turned on her direction.

As Bella came into view, I saw she wasn't running anymore. She stopped but there was another figure there. I grew furious and ran faster until I reached her.

"Hey Bella, you shouldn't have run like that!" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to face me. Her crimson eyes suddenly became her brown ones.

"Neil.." She said before fainting. I luckily caught her.

"My… my.." The mysterious figure said.

I looked up to see a really pale guy with eyes the color of blood. He had black long hair. I would've mistaken him for a guy if he wasn't shirtless!

"who are you?" I growled.

"Is this how u ask a stranger? How rude." He said.

"Shut up. Just answer the damn question!" I growled.

"Heh. Anyway, My name is Itsuki." He bowed his head.

I stared at him. He was smirking. There was something wrong with him. I felt uncomfortable with him and he smells!

"Heh. Still trying to figure out what I am?"

I growled. I looked at him again. Pale skin. Red eyes…

"vampire" I growled. He smiled.

"Obviously, you're still a child."

Wow. He's dumb not to notice.

"Anyway! What did you do with my sister?!"

"I did nothing. She was the one who came to me."

"What?" I asked.

"I said. She came to me."

"But why would she go to a freakin vampire?!" I said.

"Maybe she's tired of your yapping!" He snapped back.

I glared at him. Bella stirred in my arms.

"Hmm. Better take her back to your nest." He grinned.

"Shu-shut up!" I said and stood while carrying her bridal style.

"I'm glad that we met, girl. The master will be very happy to know you're safe and sound." I heard him say and ran back deeper into the forest.

I stared at his direction. What did he mean? Anyway, it's getting dark. We better get home before father worries. Then, I ran back to our tribe.

+Itsuki's P.O.V+

I ran back to the hidden house in the forest. I unlocked the door and was greeted by the servants there.

"How was your day sir?" One asked.

"Fine. Actually, I met _her_." I said. They all gasped.

"Really sir? How was she?"

"Was she injured in anyway?"

"How beautiful did she grow?"

"..She grew very beautiful. She's also safe and uninjured."

They sighed in relief. I smiled at them.

"I need to tell him this." They all nodded and accompanied me to his room.

It had two big dark doors. The servants opened it. It was really dark.

I kneeled one knee and bowed.

"Master."

"What Is it?" He said. I looked up and saw him. He has brown hair that ran on the back of his neck, Crimson Eyes, Pale skin, but he had something that made him look beautiful. He's a vampire you dumbass.

"Master, I have great news for you." I said, still bowing my head.

"You know I'm not interested in your stupid search for another vampire female!" he said in a bored tone. I blushed when the servants were laughing.

"Eh..mm.. Master, it's not about that. It's about.. Her." I said.

To my surprise, the master froze in his place then sat up straight.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, start." I nodded.

I explained to him everything that happened.

"ah. It's good to know she's still alive." He sighed.

"Excuse me master, But, why are you interested in her so much?" I asked. He stared at me with his Crimson eyes and I winced. Then, surprisingly, he smiled.

"She's someone very precious to me."

I stared at him. Then he came to me and handed me something. It was a necklace. A necklace with a square pendant that's being held on it's side. It has some kind of weird rose.

"When you see her next time, give it to her." He said and he dismissed me.

I went back into my room and held the necklace on my hand.

"Someone… Very precious to you huh?"


	5. Chapter 5: Last goodbyes

+Bella's Pov+

+Bella's P.O.V+

I stirred in my place. My head hurt.. A lot… I don't even remember what happened yesterday…. I groaned.

"Are you ok?" I heard someone say.

I slightly opened my eyes to see Neil sitting beside my bed.

"Yes.. I think.."

"Huh. Are you sure? Cuz you were sleep talking."

"What?!" I sat up but Neil forced me to lie down but I sat up again.

"Yes. You were saying something about Crimson eyes… And a rose.. Or something.. Then after awhile, you were begging Father not to try on the new dress that you bought." He said, amusement written all over his face.

"Ugh. That was a nightmare." I said. He laughed.

"I can relate. Now I'm gonna have a dream about Father because of you." He chuckled.

"Ha-ha. Good luck with that. I bet you're gonna see him in a black backless tube dress with some design cuts on the lower pa-"

"STOP IT! IMAGES!! IMAGES I SAY!!" He screamed and hit me with a pillow.

"Hahaha. Well it might happen!"

"I hope not. Cuz that's gonna scar me for life." He ruffled his hair. I smiled at him.

He sighed. I noticed that his face went dark.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What happened to you today?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?" I nodded my head sideways.

"Well, we were in the meadow when suddenly your eyes turned crimson and you said that someone was calling you. Then you ran to the forest." He said then stared at me. He sighed again.

"I ran after you and found you standing infront of a weird person. When I placed my hand on your shoulder, you turned to me and said my name before fainting."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He heard it.

"hmm? What for?" He asked.

"I didn't remember anything. And I made worry." To my surprised, he smiled at me. He sat beside me and leaned his head on mine and placed his hand on my hair.

"It's ok. That's what I'm here for. Protecting you and making sure no harm comes your way." He said calmly. I looked up at him.

"You're not born for that alone you know.." I said.

"I know." He smiled. "I'm born for other things that involve you and you alone."

It took awhile for those words to enter my brain. When I realized what he said, I blushed.

"Hehe." He chuckled.

"Why, why do you say things like that?" I asked. He only stared at me.

"… I don't really know." He said. "I always feel like I have to protect you."

We stared at each other intently. We both stayed quiet.

"So you're saying I always get in trouble?" I glared at him.

He looked at me then suddenly laughed. I glared at him even more.

"What?! Why are you laughing?!" I blushed.

"Because! You're funny." He kept on laughing.

I glared at him. He slowly stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just because you looked cute." I blushed. He just smiled at me. He kissed me on the forehead and said.

"Remember Bella, that I'll always be with you. No matter where you are. I will always stay by your side."

"Why are you suddenly sa-" I was about to say but father cut us off.

"Kids! Hurry up! They found us!" Father said as he got us up.

"What. What's happening father?!" Neil stuttered.

"Our enemy wolf tribe has found us!" He said. I stood up and helped father get the stuff we need.

"Enemy wolf tribe?" I asked.

"Yes. The reason we're always out hiding is because the Enemy wolf tribe wants to kill all of us." Father Explained.

"Why?! What did we ever do to them!?" Neil asked.

"Because we're the only ones who befriended a vampire!"

"What?!" Neil and I both screamed.

"Now now. Understand, he was injured and we took pity on him. In return, his family won't hurt us. In the end, we became friends. But being friends with a vampire is prohibited."

"But I thought… Vampires are evil?" I said.

"Not all of them are evil."

We finished packing and ran outside. Everything was in chaos. Wolves attacking each other.. Why is this happening?? We're all the same!

Tears came running down my face as I saw wolves being killed. Bitten. Even they didn't have mercy on the kids. Neil held me closer as we snuck out.

"Bella! Hurry up and climb the tree!" Father said. I did as I was told. I climbed the tree and blended with it.

"Neil, you're next." Neil climbed up. I offered my hand and took his. He hugged me close.

"They won't be able to find you here as long as you stay quiet." Father said.

"But.. What about you?" I asked.

He looked at us and more tears started forming. No. I know my Father is stupid in many ways but I loved him for that. But his smile explained everything.

Neil held me tighter. As I shook.

"No! You can't!" I screamed.

"Bella, keep quiet for me ok? I don't want to see you killed. You too Neil." He said.

"No! You can't go!" I cried.

"I'm sorry. I love both of you. Protect each other always." And with that, ran back to the tribe. I sobbed loudly. Neil was trying to comfort me. Why.. Why did it have to be this way. Neil kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

I buried my face on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I covered my ears. But no matter what, I still heard it. I heard the screams of everyone. Their screams were like swords stabbing on my heart. Why was Neil and I the only one being hidden?

Suddenly, we heard a wolf cry. I looked up at Neil and his eyes were wide, teeth clenched. I cried again, for I knew the cry, was our Fathers.

Neil tightened his grip on me. "I.. I have to go help them." He said.

My eyes widened. "NO! I won't let you!"

"Pls. Bella! Understand!"

"Then I'm coming with you!" I said, holding back my tears.

"No! You can't! You need to stay here!" He said.

He was about to climb down but I stopped him.

"Bella. Pls. Let go of me."

"No! I won't! I don't want to lose you!" We stayed in the same position for awhile.

"Bella…"

"You… Promised.. That.. You'll never leave my side… You promised.. That we'll always be together." I said, tears flowing down.

Neil hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I know. That's why, I only have to help Father. Then I'll come back for you." I still looked down. Not daring to look up at him.

Neil held my face and made me look into his eyes. Tears flowing down on my face again.

"Bella. I love you. And I will always. I want you to be safe. I will protect you. I won't let any of those wolves touch you. Even if I die, knowing that you're safe is enough for me."

"But.. You won't die.. I don't want you too."

He took out his pendant. It had a pair of eagle's wings outstretched in flight, and above them, fitted perfectly within their upward curve, was a single eye, it's pupil formed of a wolf's eye. It was held by a golden chain.

"I'm giving this to you." He said as he placed it in my outstretched hand and curled my fingers to close it.

"I will always be by your side. No matter how far, I will always be beside you. As long as you have this, it will protect you in my place." He said then kissed my forehead before jumping down the tree.

He looked up at me for the last time and ran to our tribe. I was crying. Begging that this was only a dream. I didn't want this to happen. I held Neil's pendant close to me and closed my eyes as I continued to pray for those who I hold dear.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was red from all my crying. The calm and serene atmosphere that once dwelled in the forest was now replaced by a red smokes, blood stains, and pain from my tribe.

Why haven't Neil and Father come back yet? Everything has already stopped. It was quiet now. I got worried. I waited for awhile longer but my patience got the better of me.

I climbed down the tree and slowly walked back to our tribe. I was cautious because the enemy tribe must be hiding. But I felt that they were gone. The blood stains appeared more and more. I got scared. But I was nearing my tribe.

When I thought I used up all my tears, I was wrong. Tears came back when I saw what was left of my tribe. I fell backwards. How can this be…..

I recognized each faces. The whole tribe. I cried. I called around to see if anyone survived. No one. Replied.

I walked further in, and froze at what I saw. My body went numb. Another set of tears came rushing down.

On the ground, I saw, the corpses, of my Father…. And….. Brother.

I stood there. Completely frozen. And that's when I realized. That I was the last survivor.. Of the legendary Okari tribe.


	6. Chapter 6: New Family

I'm so happy because I made someone cry with the story

I'm so happy because I made someone cry with the story. I'm sorry if I killed everyone but I have to. :D Hmm.. I really don't know why I killed them… Oh anyhow, your favorite vampire family is coming soon!!

+Bella's P.O.V+

I stood there, staring at my brother and my father's corpse. I couldn't believe anything that is happening right now. I sat down harshly and sobbed. I couldn't believe this. Hoping. Hoping that this was only a nightmare and when I wake up I'll see Neil's smile and Fathers stupidity.

I crawled to Neil and hugged him.

"Pls.. Wake up… Wake up.." I said. "I don't like this joke.. Neil.. Pls.. Open your eyes!" I cried. I begged.

"Neil! Open your goddamn eyes!" (wow. For a 10 year old, she can say mean things.) I screamed. Lightning crashed and rain started to pour. I buried my face on his hair. Not even caring if my face would be stain with blood.

Why.. Why didn't I go with him? Why did I have to be so obedient to stay?! I wanted to die, in that very spot. I wanted to go where everyone else is.

"I'll always be with you. No matter where you are." I remembered Neil's words.

"As long as I know you're safe, that's good enough for me.

"I won't let them touch you.

"I'll always protect you.

"I wouldn't know what I'd do if you ever disappear in my life."

Neil's words.. Screaming on my head. I promised. That I'll be safe.. I promised him. That I wouldn't do anything stupid if I anything bad happened. I closed my eyes tightly and let out a scream. My tears blended with the rain.

I was alone now. Everyone I cared about.. Gone.. It won't be the same anymore..

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice from behind me suddenly said.

I looked up at the person. We stared at each other until he grinned.

"What's wrong little girl?" he asked as he bent down. I still stared at him and said.

"Everyone left me now. I'm all alone. My Father and brother are…"

"Is that him? Your brother I mean." He said as he pointed to Neil who was lying on my lap.

"Yes." I whispered as another set of tears started falling. The man looked at me and he wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry. You'll look ugly if you cry." He smiled. I stared at him and a small smile escaped from my lips.

"There you go. Smile a lot more. It suits you." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said. "Do you have anywhere else to go?"

I dropped my head and shook it sideways.

"Oh.." was all he said.

"I don't know what to do.." I said.

"Well, you're still a kid. And anything can happen with you."

I stared at him. He smiled again.

"Why don't I take you home with me?" He said. I was shocked and stared at him more.

"Are.. Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Of course! I would love you to stay at my house." He smiled. My face lit up. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Bella."

"What a pretty name. My name is Charlie Swan." He said as he stood up. He offered his hand to me and I took it.

We started walking out of the forest. He was holding my hand so I won't trip or anything.

Soon, the walk ended and what stood infront of us was a huge house.

"Welcome home." He said. I smiled.

We walked in and I gasped at how big it was.

"It's not much but make yourself at home."

I nodded and walked further inside. We saw the maids pass by and took pity at me.

"Charlie! You're finally home! I was worried something might've happen to-" A woman walked down the stairs and stopped talking when she saw me. She gasped.

"Good heavens. What happened to you?!." She said as she approached me.

"I found her in the middle of the forest. Who knew people lived there. Sadly, everyone died. So I took the poor thing in."

"Oh my. Hello. My name is Renee. Come, I'll help you clean up." She said as she helped me up the stairs.

Things were starting to look up for me. They gave me a big room with the things I needed. They also told me that I can call them whatever I want.

I lied down. I took out the pendant Neil gave me and looked at it.

"Things are finally looking up to me? Ain't it Neil? This is your doing no?" I said to myself. I rolled to my side and fell asleep.

"Thank you"

+Mystery P.O.V+ (A/N: :P)

I paced around my room. Ever since I heard that the Okari tribe was ambushed, I felt really uneasy. I was worried.

There was a knock in the door.

"Come in!" I said. Itsuki entered with a disturbed look on his face. His expression made me feel a lot more uneasy.

"Did you find her?!" I said.

He looked down on the floor and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. There was no trace of her. She could've been taken by that tribe." He said.

"Impossible. The chief himself promised that he won't allow her to be taken!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. But we aren't sure if it's alive or….." He stopped from saying the last word to his sentence.

"…… You didn't find anything?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. I stretched out my hand. He looked at me with a questioning look but then realized what I was doing. He got the necklace from his pocket that was inside a cloth and gave it to me.

"You may go." I dismissed him. He closed the door and I walked to my bed. I took the Necklace out. I held it in my fingers.

"My Sister… I closed my eyes and held the necklace close to me.

R & R!!


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting you

Ugh

Ugh.. Lucky that my friend is making me write this chapter.. I'm getting lazy!! She used pocky against me… Pocky I say!! She knows how much I love those stupid snacks.. Anyway.. Here's Chapter 7.. It's 7 right? Hmm…

+Bella's P.O.V+ 7 years later..

I winced as the sun's ray hit me. Ugh. That means "time to get up."

For crying out loud, it was winter! Why on earth would… ugh.

I stood up and fixed my bed. I looked at the clock. Damn it. It's still early. Why do I have to always wake up when the sun's out??

I went downstairs and headed straight to the kitchen where I found Renee making breakfast.

"Good morning Renee." I yawned.

"Oh good morning Bella. Early again?" she asked. I nodded.

"What's cooking?" I asked.

"Hotdogs and eggs."

"Yummy." I said. Renee placed the plate down. I thanked her and started eating.

"Bella, today's the competition right?" Renee asked.

"Yes. Today is the 1st section." I said as I shove a hotdog.

"Oh. Well, good luck then!" she said as I smiled as a thank you.

I looked at the clock. "Mm. I better go. All participants have to get there early." I said as I finished my breakfast and placed the plate on the sink.

"Alright."

I went upstairs to got dressed. I wore a Black pants that has stars on the side, a Yellow skirt with white and blue stripes on the side, a White halter and a green sleeveless hooded jacket with BS written in gold script on the left upper part. I wore my rubber shoes, got my bag, my violin, my phone, and my car keys.

I ran downstairs and waved to my mom. I went outside and approached my Silver Porsche GT Carrera. I loved this car so much. I checked around if there were any scratches. Good thing there wasn't any.

I hopped in and drove to my school, Seiyo academy. The campus was still empty. I parked in and walked towards our stadium. It was big. I went in and headed to the girls dressing rooms.

"Hey Bella." Michel greeted. Michel plays the flute. "Hey."

"I'm Excited! Aren't you?!" she jumped happily.

"Yeah. And nervous." I said honestly.

"Oh don't worry Bella. You're amazing in playing the violin!"

"Do you think so?" I asked.

She nodded. "Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Alice is waiting for you inside the dressing room." She said as she walked away.

"Thanks." I said. I went in and saw Alice sitting there with a girl and 3 boys.

"Wow. When did this room also become a boy's room?" I asked jokingly.

They the four mysterious people stared at me. Alice jumped from the desk and hugged me.

"Don't worry. They're only keeping me company." She said. Alice Cullen is my best friend. And apparently, I'm her only friend.

"No introductions?" I asked.

"oh yeah. Sorry." She said then pointed to each on of them.

"That's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. My cousins. And Edward and Emmett are my brothers." She said happily.

"Hey." I told them. They all looked pale and had the same eye color: Either gold or topaz. But Edward caught my eye. He was Handsome. I can't even use anything to describe him except for the word Adonis. He suddenly looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

The big one called Emmett came up to me and hugged me.

"Hey!" He said. I smiled as I punched him playfully. "Hey to you too." He grinned goofily.

"Alright alright! All of you, Out. Bella needs to get dressed." Alice announced.

"But we just got here! And I wanna get to know the person who made friends with my little sister!!" Emmett whined. I laughed.

"All of you can come to my house later." I told them. They all said ok and headed outside. Edward came up to me and smiled again.

"Hey." He said. I couldn't help but stare. He was soo perfect in every way. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he raised one brow. I suddenly blushed.

"Ah! Sorry." I said quickly. He only chuckled and left the room. I stared at the door and when I turned to look at Alice who was smiling.

"What?" I asked nervously. "You like him." She grinned. "Ri-Ridiculous! I only met him like 2 minutes ago!" I panicked. "right…" she said. I sighed and let her fix me up.

She made me wear a Short pink dress that has golden hems. It has flowers on the side and a vine twirling to the other side to 2 flowers. It had a small ribbon on the hem. I also wore a small white sleeveless jacket that had gold designs on the collar. She made me wore Pink heels that had a ribbon lace on the ankle and another string that connected the lace and the other part of the shoe.

"Done!" She said happily. "Thanks Alice." I said.

She smiled and headed out the door. "I expect a great performance from you!" she said and shut the door behind her. I sat on one of the chairs and sighed. I was nervous. It was my first competition. And I was hoping that I'd do good. I took out my violin from the case.

A knock on the door came. "Come in." I said and turned my back on the door.

"That's a beautiful Violin." A velvet voice came from behind me. I almost jumped and turned around to see the Adonis I saw awhile ago. "thanks." I blushed.

He held out his hand. "May i?" I nodded and gave him my violin.

He touched it carefully and looked at it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. "The design is very different from the rest I saw."

I shrugged. "I always had it ever since I was a kid. I asked them who gave it to me. They said I was born with it." I replied.

"Wow. Very interesting." He said. "The design is very beautiful."

"Thank you. It's very precious to me. I can't bear it if it gets hurt. It's like my soul already." I smiled. He smiled back and I blushed.

My violin was different from the others. It had a crimson butterfly with a long tail that encircles the body. It had one gold string and three silver. The bow was red. It had a red string on the end that has 2 crimson butterflies. And that the end was knotted and a bunch of strings was gathered there.

He returned it to me and I received it gratefully. "Good luck." He said as he went out. I sighed and followed behind. I went to the back of the stage where the other contestants are.

I watched as Michel, Kevin (who plays the trumpet), Noah (who plays the more complicated flute), Andrew (who plays the Bass A/n: I forgot what that big violin called. My cousins said that it was Bass., John (who plays the piano, and Zack (who also plays the violin).

"Our last performer is Bella Swan. Who will play Claire De lune By Debussy." The announcer said.

"Are you ready?" asked Christine, who was my accompanist.

"Yeah." I nodded and we both walked into the stage to the audience that awaited my performance.


	8. Chapter 8 : Lauren and Jessica

+Edward's P

+Edward's P.O.V+

I stared at her when she walked in. I was surprised that she would be playing a Debussy Classic.

"Told you she's like you. Except a girl version." Alice whispered.

I nodded. I stared at her. Alice did know how to make her look more beautiful than she already is. She can out-beautiful Rosalie and she would do it with innocence by her side.

I tried to read her mind awhile ago but came up blank. I tried harder but nothing. I tried to read the others and I was able to hear their thoughts. This made me even more curious. Alice once told me that she can't see her future either.

I stared at her as she placed her violin under her chin and got ready. The time she started playing left me in total awe. The sound that came from her violin was beautiful. And she was even playing my favorite song.

I looked at Alice whose eyes were closed and smiling. When she started telling us about her, she was very excited and happy. She was the best best friend she ever had.

I closed my eyes and listened carefully as each note let out a beautiful sound. I looked around and all their faces were either smiling or speechless.

After awhile, she finally ended the song and she had a standing ovation.

I joined them as I smiled at her. She bowed along with her accompanist and as she raised her head, her eyes met mine. I was surprised she could fine me with this crowd. She smiled at me and went backstage.

Bella came up as first in the competition. Everyone applauded, even her competitors. The girl hugged her as she laughed.

Alice told us that Bella would meet us outside. Glad that our first day here was with no classes because of the competition. I sat on the hood of my silver Volvo. Alice was helping Bella change.

"She was very good." Jasper suddenly said. All of us nodded in agreement.

"Better than I expected. Better than what Alice told us." Rosalie said.

"Uh-oh. I sense a bitch coming our way." Emmett laughed as we saw 2 girls walking towards us. The people who was walking towards the gate stopped and looked at what was going to happen.

_He is very hot. I can't believe that this guy is related to that Cullen freak._ I glared as I heard what she thought.

_I hope he won't accept Lauren, then I would swoop in and take him for my own._ The other one said. So the blonde was named Lauren and the other one, Jessica..

They stood infront of me in a way they thought that was Sexy. Ugh..

"Hey there. How are you?" Lauren flirted.

"uh. Fine?" I said and turned my eyes away from their view.

"Who are you waiting for?" She asked seductively. I shuddered.

"My sister and Her friend."

"Oh.. You know, Bella is a total Bitch. You should stay away from her. She will lure you and take you for advantage." She said.

"I don't think Bella is what you call her." I said.

"I'm only trying to protect you from her. The only reason she's friends with Alice is because she wants to get to know you better." Jessica said.

"So why bother waiting when you can always hang out with us?" Lauren said as she got closer. I backed away slightly since the hood doesn't have that much space for me to back away.

"Wow. Flirting with the new guy already Lauren? I never thought you could be so low." A beautiful voice said from behind them. The two turned around and there stood there Bella who had her arms on her chest and Alice who was holding her stuff and glaring at the two.

"Swan." They said icily.

"Lauren, Jessica." She said calmly.

"Just because you're first place doesn't mean you have to get all high and mighty." Lauren said as she flipped her hair.

"I'm not. Just protecting my Best friend's brother from you." She said back in a calm voice again. She walked towards us since Alice is already beside me.

"You really need to get yourself a man Swan. You're in dire need of a man beside you."

Bella stopped walking and stayed silent.

"Pshh. The great miss Swan doesn't even know how it feels with a man." She laughed again.

Bella tilted her head to the side and looked back at them.

"Don't have to. You can always tell me. You're the slut." She said.

I stared in shock. Everyone was astounded. Emmett was laughing, Rosalie smirked, Jasper grinned, and Alice smiled. The look on Lauren's face was priceless. Some people started to laugh, some snickered. Lauren just glared at them, and turned to glare at Bella.

"Bitch!" She screamed.

"If I'm a bitch so are you." Bella simply said. Emmett roared in laughter. Lauren scoffed and turned her heel. Everyone was cheering at Bella.

She simply smiled and continued walking towards us.

"That was awesome!!" Emmett cheered.

"A total Burn." Rosalie agreed.

"Nice." Jasper said.

Alice hugged Bella. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Never been better." She smiled.

"Thanks for carrying my stuff by the way." She said.

"No problem. You can't make up good comebacks if you're carrying something." Alice smiled.

Bella got her stuff from Alice and headed somewhere else.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "To my car." She pointed. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie's face fell. I stared. It was a Porsche GT Carrera. I never thought a girl like her would have a car like that!

"You can follow me on the way to my house or Alice can tell you." She said.

She got into the car and drove towards us. "I'll tell them the way." Alice said.

She nodded and drove away.

"That is one awesome girl. She's better than the other females you made as you're best friends." Rosalie said. "I like her."

"Told you." Alice said as we got inside my Volvo.

"We're going to her place right?" Jasper asked.

"yes." Then Alice told us the directions. It was near our place. The house that came into view was a very beautiful house. And it was big.

Bella was waiting for us and ushered us into the garage. I parked and we all got out.

"Wow." I said.

"Welcome to my place." She said. She led us inside. It was painted with beige colored walls. The furniture looked comfy and inviting.

"Where are you're parents?" Jasper asked.

"They're at work." Bella answered.

Jasper oh'd. We went upstairs and led us infront of twin doors.

She grinned at us and Opened the door. There, Emmett was like a little kid.


	9. Chapter 9 : Yoru

+Bella's P

+Bella's P.O.V+

Emmett was like a kid when he saw what was inside the room. It had an Xbox, PS3, Wii, and other playable latest gadget there is. Emmett ran around squealing like a little kid on Christmas time.

"Woah. I never imagined him..doing that…" I whispered.

"We're not used to it ourselves." Edward whispered back. He was behind me. I smiled at him and entered the room.

"No way!! Guitar Hero 3??" Emmett said.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Can we play?? Pls.pls.pls.pls.pls??" Emmett said jumping up and down.

"I thought you would have that game?" I asked.

"I don't. Rosalie doesn't want me to be spoiled in games. Pff. Like that can happen." He murmured as he stared at Rosalie who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Don't worry. You can come here anytime you want. You're always welcome here." I smiled at him.

He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" he said.

"Alright! Now put me down so we can play!" I said laughing.

He placed me down and we started playing Guitar hero 3. I always won so Emmett wanted a rematch. I gave up after 50 games and passed the guitar to Edward.

I sat down on the couch and relaxed. I sighed.

"Sorry about that." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Huh? About what?"

"Emmett I mean." Jasper replied. "He's always like that." He smiled as he leaned forward on the back of the couch.

"Nah. S'alright. I had fun anyway." I smiled at him.

"It's so nice of you to let him come here whenever he wants."

"You're all welcome here." I said. He smiled at me.

"WAHAHAHA!! I BEAT YOU!! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON EVER!!" Emmett danced stupidly. Edward sighed. Rosalie growled and smacked Emmett on the head.

"Ow!"

"Are they always like that?" I asked Jasper.

"Sadly." He sighed.

This continued on. Jasper took the guitar from Edward and taught Emmett a lesson. It was funny watching him. Emmett chased after Jasper he kept on beating him at guitar hero 3.

Edward sat beside me. "Sorry you had to see this." He said.

"No. I don't mind. It's kinda nice actually." I said frowning.

I was remembering the days Neil and I were like this. We would always chase each other and laugh at the end.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have a brother." I heard Edward say.

"Don't say that." I said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just that.." I sighed.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said, still sad.

Edward stared at me and I smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back and tried to stop the quarrel that was happening with Jasper and Emmett.

I sat there with Alice and Rosalie. Watching the scene before us and chatting at time to time.

"I'm glad Alice met you." Rosalie said. I looked at her questioningly.

"If she didn't meet you, we wouldn't be here right now." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." She smiled and continued reading.

"Ahhh!" Emmett suddenly screamed. "What now Emmett?" Rosalie asked, pissed.

"There's.. There's a flying.. cat.. person… small…." Jasper stuttered.

"What?" Rosalie asked and walked over to them. She suddenly fell back and screamed.

"What the hell is all this screaming for??" Alice asked as she went over to them. She stared at the window and smiled. She walked over and opened it.

"What the hell!! Alice!! You're letting that thing in!!" Edward Stepped back.

And the thing that the others were afraid of went in. I smiled along with Alice.

"Pff. How long does it take for you to open the window??" The thing asked. Clearly annoyed.

"Sorry. It's dark outside!" Alice said. "Wait. It's already dark?" Alice asked.

"Aduh."

"Yoru! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said and approached them.

"You named hime!!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Yes. He's my friend." I said.

Yoru was a small flying guardian. He has blue hair and cat ears. He has gold eyes. He wore a black shirt that has a cross in the middle, black shorts with silver buttons on the side. He also has a blue tail, four big paws.

"How can you be friends with… with… a thing?!" Emmett screamed.

"Who you calling a thing?!" Yoru shrieked.

"I'm calling YOU a thing!!" Emmett Retorted.

"Now, now. Calm down. Both of you." I said as I took Yoru and sat him on my shoulder.

"Calm down. This will make you feel better." I said as I gave him his favorite cookie.

"ooh!" yoru said as he took the cookie and ate it, making his tail wave.

-10 minutes later-

"I was wrong. Once you get to know Yoru, he's actually pretty cute." Rosalie said.

"Yeah. But it's still a thing." Emmett mumbled.

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that." Yoru said as he dangled from my shoulder.

"Anyway, we gotta go. Carlisle and Esme might get worried." Alice said.

"Alright. See you Bella!" they said. I accompanied them outside and watched them drive away.

"Nee. That Edward is interested on you!" Yoru said.

"Oh shut up." I said as I playfully ruffled his cute little hair.

"Hmmhmm."

"Let's go." I said as we went back inside the house.

Ok….. I feel like this chapter is boooring.. Anyway. I'll do the rest tom. Grin


	10. Chapter 10: Finding my other half

+Edward's P

+Edward's P.O.V+

Bella accompanied us outside her house.

I stared at the side mirror as we drove away. She was like an angel sent from the heavens. She was emitting a strange light that attracted me to her.

"So when are we coming back there again?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow, although there are times where Bella is going to practice. The 2nd section is in two weeks." Alice said.

"I want to get to know her better." Jasper suddenly said.

"Yeah. Me too." Rosalie said.

I looked at Jasper suspiciously. Something was very wrong with the way he said it.

"I told you you'd like her!" Alice giggled.

"Yeah. But are you sure it's safe? For her I mean." Rosalie suddenly said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Alice said questioningly.

"I mean, we're Vampires. Isn't it dangerous for her to mingle with a vampire family?" Rosalie said.

She was right. It will only lead her to danger. I sighed. I guess I'll never be able to get to know her.

"She won't mind." Alice suddenly said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I mean. Last time, I almost gave away my identity. She asked if I was ok, then didn't ask what just happened. She will never pry."

"Really?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yes. She would even believe my lies." She said sadly.

_If only I can tell her what we are. Then I wouldn't feel bad about lying to her anymore. _Alice thought.

_Alice is feeling very down.._ Jasper thought.

We arrived at our house. I parked my Volvo and we all got out and entered our home.

"We're back!" Alice was back to her old cheerful self.

"Welcome back." Esme greeted us. "Did you behave at Bella's?"

"Not all of us. Emmett was like a little kid." I said as I grinned.

"What?! What's wrong with acting like one?!" He screeched.

"And I'm sure Bella didn't mind?" She asked.

"Not one bit." Alice answered.

"Typical "Did you behave at Bella's?"

"Not all of us. Emmett was like a little kid." I said as I grinned.

"What?! What's wrong with acting like one?!" He screeched.

"And I'm sure Bella didn't mind?" She asked.

"Not one bit." Alice answered.

"Typical. You can get away with her." Esme laughed.

"So. Do you approve of Bella?" Carlisle asked as he was coming down the stairs.

"She's like my little sister already! I like her!" Emmett said.

"She's Very sweet. And protective." Rosalie said.

"Yes. Just before we left school, she totally burned that girl, Lauren." Jasper said.

"Oh really? Hmm. Those two are always like that." Esme nodded her head sideways.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh right. Bella and Lauren were childhood friends!" Alice said.

"No way! I thought they were enemies!!" Rosalie said.

"Well, they fight a lot but they're still friends. You'll see what I mean in school." Alice said.

Alice and Jasper sat down on the couch while Emmett and Rosalie cuddled on the love seat.

I sat down on the piano stool. Tch. Another Sleepless night.

Jasper felt my what I was feeling and said.

"Don't worry Edward. You'll find your other half soon." He assured me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said.

"You're frustrated because you won't be able to sleep again tonight." Jasper grinned.

"Is that what he was feeling?" Esme asked.

"You'll meet your half soon enough. Although I can't see it." Alice said.

"You can't see My future?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes." She sighed as Jasper hugged her.

"Do you mean he's other half is a werewolf?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't really know." Alice sighed again.

"Well that's interesting. You couldn't see Bella's future. And now, Edward." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry." Alice said again.

"Let's get some rest." Jasper said as they went back to their rooms. Emmett and Rosalie soon followed. I headed back to my room and lied down on the bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was the most beautiful person I met in my whole life. And how she played her violin, each note was like a piece of my heart returning to me.

This is annoying. I couldn't sleep. Damn the myths.

The myth said that the vampire won't be able to sleep unless they find their other half or their partner in life. My family found theirs. I, on the other hand, haven't.

I suddenly felt weird. It was like, I was tired. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

"No way. Is this for real?" I heard Emmett ask. I stirred.

"This he must be pretending." Alice said as she poked me. I brushed her off and mumbled "leave me alone."

"Edward. You awake?" Rosalie asked, trying to hold off her giggling.

"Of course. I can't sleep after all." I mumbled without thinking.

"But.. Why did we see you sleeping so peacefully 2 hours ago?" Jasper asked.

I ignored them and continued whatever I was doing. And then it hit me, I couldn't remember what I did that night. All I know is that I was thinking about Bella..

I quickly shot up.

"What happened?!" I shrieked.

"You mean you don't know? You were asleep." Esme smiled.

"I.. I… I WAS ASLEEP?!" I screamed in shock. They all nodded.

"So.. Edward. Who's the lucky lady?" Emmett joked.

"I. Don't know.." I said as I ran my hands on my hair.

"Seriously. You don't know?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Well, at least we know that Edward finally met his half." Esme said. If she was still human, she would be crying right now.

"Good work Bro!" Jasper playfully punched me.

"Who were you thinking of before you blacked out?" Rosalie asked too quickly. "Bella." And then my eyes grew wide. I was supposed to lie!

They stared at me like I'm an idiot or something.

"I can't believe it! My best friend and my brother are one!!" Alice twirled happily.

I can't believe me.. Was Bella.. My Other half?


	11. Chapter 11: Saved

+Bella's P

+Bella's P.O.V+

"What are we doing today?" Yoru asked.

"Well, there's school.." I smiled at him.

Last night, I was dreaming of Edward for some reason. But he was really attractive.. An Adonis.. I sighed and continued eating. Yoru grinned and sat down beside my cup and began eating too.

"Are we going back there today?" He asked.

"Of course." I said as I stood up and washed the plates.

"Why do we have to go there everyday??" Yoru whined.

"Cause that's where we were born?" I said.

"But it's sooo far!"

"You got used in being worn.." I sighed. He nodded.

"But I still can't believe you're my brother's pendant." I said.

"Me either." He said.

"But I'm lucky that you're here with me." I said. He flew to me and rubbed his head on my cheek. I ran my fingers on his cute blue hair.

"Let's go." I said as we both got out of the house and headed deeper into the forest.

+Edward's P.O.V+

It was already lunch time and I haven't seen Bella all day!!

This was getting frustrated. I missed her… Annd I can't believe I just said that.

"Don't get all down bro. You'll be seeing her later anyway." Emmett grinned.

"What the hell are you planning?" I glared at him.

"It's not me. It's Alice. She says that Bella would be going to our place later." He said. I sighed happily. "Good."

They all laughed at me. "so this is Edward in love." Jasper said.

"Well, we better get used to it. Cause I have a feeling that we would be seeing this side more often." Rosalie sighed.

"Oh stop teasing him." Alice said as she sat down beside Jasper.

"Why?" Emmett whined.

"Cause! It's bad for Edward!"

"Thank you." I said.

"Besides, you can tease him more once they're together." Alice grinned mischievously.

"Hey!" I said. They all started laughing. The bell rang and we all headed to our classroom. My next one was biology..

I entered the classroom and all the girls there practically squealed. I had to cover my ears as I sat down next to an empty chair. I got the feeling that the guys were glaring at me. I didn't know why.

"It's because you're sitting next to Bella." Lauren said.

"I'm sorry?"

"They're glaring at you because you're sitting next to Bella." Lauren said again.

"Oh really?" I couldn't help but feel relieved. At least I had a class with her.

"Why would be they glaring at me?" I asked Lauren. She laughed.

"Because Bella is very popular. She's number 1 in the popularity and the most beautiful person list." She told me.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's because I haven't seen Bella act like this before." She said as she stared at the front.

"I heard you were her childhood friend."

"You got that right." She smiled. "Though we fight a lot, we're still supporting each other. And I'm glad that she's finally settling down."

"What do you mean?"

"She's always had it hard for her. She was adopted. She was found in the middle of the woods when she was about 10 or 11 years old."

"She was found?"

"Uh-huh. She was surrounded by dead bodies. And she was holding on to her brother." Lauren continued.

"Woah. I never thought someone as cheerful as her would have been through so much." I whispered.

"She only smiles for the sake of others. She doesn't want others to feel the same pain she felt." Lauren explained.

"That explains her sad face yesterday."

The teacher went in and Lauren stopped talking.

"Listen." She whispered. "I know she likes you."

"What?! That.. you're wrong." I whispered back. She chuckled.

"ah yes. The denial stage. Anyway, I'm thankful she found you. Remember that I'm still her childhood friend and I care for her. If you make her sad, I will personally hunt you down." She said and ignored me again.

"Thanks." I mumbled back and continued listening to whatever the teacher was babbling about.

I was waiting for Alice and Emmett to come. Rosalie and Jasper was already inside the car.

"Sorry for making you wait!" Alice said as she twirled towards us, with Emmett on her tail.

"What took you so long?" I grumbled.

"Don't worry. He's just excited to see Bella." Jasper said.

"I know. Anyway, I got something for Bella." She said as she placed her things inside.

"Well, Let's go!" Emmett said.

We all went inside my Volvo and started driving but was stopped.

"What the hell!" I said as I got out of the car.

They were 5 big bulky guys.

"Hey look. They have a new student!" the black haired one said.

"What's it to you?!" I said. I looked at the hood of my car and almost went berserk. There was a dent. A big dent.

"Look what you stupid heads did to my car!! I am going to kill you!!" I screamed.

"Edward! Don't! You can't in front of this entire people!" Alice whispered.

"Hey. You're that girl's friend!" The blue haired one said.

"And so?" Alice glared.

"Why don't you come with us and let's have some fun." Alice winced and glared at them.

"Don't you dare do that to her." Jasper growled as he was instantly beside Alice.

"Who says we can't?" They laughed.

"I do!" Jasper screamed.

"You have guts kid." The brown haired guy said as he grabbed Jasper by the collar. Damn. We can't fight back. If we do, we'll overdo it.

"Where is your friend anyway?" the biggest one said.

"She's not here!" Alice said.

"Perfect.." and then they all laughed.

"Edward! Alice! Emmett! Rosalie!" someone called us. It was Lauren. She ushered us to come to the big crown that was forming.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked icily. Lauren ignored it.

"Stay here."

"But Jasper!" Emmett said.

"He'll be fine."

"How do you know?!" I hissed.

"Because she's coming." Alice and Lauren said together.

And then, as if on cue, a shadow flew over Jasper and hit the brown haired guy on the face.

"Run Jasper!" And Jasper ran towards us. We found Bella being surrounded by all five of them.

I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing Kaki shorts with a belt that was held with circular rings and had 2 pearls that separated them while a golden chain hanged from each circular ring to the other and the end hanged on her left side. She wore a shirt that had heart designs and a red jacket that was connected with chains on her chest. She also wore a heart necklace and brown heels with two straps circling her ankle.

"You!" The blue haired guy pointed.

"You will surely regret on what you did to my friend." She glared at them and I noticed something different. Here eyes were crimson. They started walking around her. The leader took out a knife from behind him.

I started to panic! She was gonna get hurt! If she gets hurt, especially in front of a family of vampires, everything is going to be so wrong!

"Get back! Bella!" I screamed. A part of me was crying because that part felt that I was going to lose her while the other part wanted to fight.

She didn't hear me. All of them started charging at her and what surprised me is how she fought them without getting hurt. No matter how many times they try to stab her, she would always stop it with two fingers.

She amazed me even more.


	12. Chapter 12: Jasper's POV

+Jasper's P

+Jasper's P.O.V+

I stared at how Bella easily avoided their knives and was able to beat the crap out of them. She looked amazing.

"And next time you hurt any of these people, I will not stop myself from killing you." She glared at them.

Her eyes turned back to their original chocolate brown colored eyes and approached us and Edward quickly hugged her.

"Are you alright?!" He asked as he pulled her away from his hug.

"I'm fine. And that was supposed to be my line." She laughed. He sighed and smiled with her.

"You were amazing Bella!!" Emmett roared.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Rosalie asked.

"They told me that I naturally learned it." She said, blushing.

I approached her. "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled back at me.

I smiled at her and we all returned to our house.

"We're back!" Alice shouted cheerfully and Esme approached us.

"Welcome home! And hello Bella!" she said as she hugged her.

"Hello to you too, Esme." She smiled.

"How long has it been?" She asked. "Hmm. About, 3 days?" they both laughed.

"Oh Mom! You shouldn't have seen Bella! She totally kicked those guys asses!!" Emmett grinned.

"Emmett! Language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I laughed and sent reassuring feelings towards his direction.

"Nee. Where's Yoru?" Esme suddenly asked.

"Oh. He wondered off somewhere. But he'll be back soon." Bella smiled.

"Aww. But I made his favorite snacks." Esme sighed.

Alice and Bella started to giggle. "5…4….3…2…." They started counting together and suddenly, Yoru came bursting in

"Where??" He said frantically. We all laughed.

"They're already in your plate." She smiled. Yoru thanked her and flew to the kitchen.

"Honestly…" Bella sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, approaching her.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just that Yoru is addicted to those snacks.." Bella stared at the kitchen.

"Oh really. Then why do you have a sad aura around you?" I asked smiling then frowning. I really shouldn't have said that because Bella stared at me.

"Really now?" She asked amused.

"uh…" was all I could say.

"So it's like you can sense other peoples' feelings right?" She asked.

"Something like that." I laughed.

"Ok." She said then turned away. I stared at her. I couldn't believe she didn't press the subject further. Most people would.. But not her…

"He reminds me so much of him." She suddenly said.

"What?" I asked confused. She laughed.

"I mean, Yoru resembles my brother." She said.

"Really now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Where is he?" I asked again. Her feelings became dark and heartbroken.

She kept quiet. I heard a soft cough and looked behind me. Edward was glaring at me while Alice was looking sad and nodding her head sideways.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Hm-hmm. It's ok." She whispered back. I stared back at her. Her heartbroken state got worst. Yoru and Alice was already beside her, comforting her.

"Her brother died 7 years ago." Edward said, suddenly beside me.

"Oh.." I said.

"Let's try to avoid that subject from now on shall we?" he said, looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Hey! Let's play Halo!" Emmett said, cheering up the mood.

"Alright!" Bella said happily now and came up to Emmett.

"You should play with us too, Jasper!" she said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and nodded my head and approaching them.

"I will so totally kick your ass now!" Emmett roared proudly.

"Emmett!" Esme shouted from the kitchen and Emmett apologized.

I was starting to feel very comfortable with Bella, even though she was human. You could easily get used to her blood.

I'm glad we met her. Everything was going to get amusing starting now.

Ok people… I was bored.. And not in the mood I guess. But at least I made this ok?!


	13. Chapter 13: Day with Jasper

+Bella's P

+Bella's P.O.V+

Jasper and I were walking around in the mall. He wanted us to hang out as thanks for saving him that day.

"You really shouldn't have done this Jasper." I said as we kept walking.

"I insist Bella. You save me, and I wanted to thank you." He smiled at me.

"I can't believe it's already been 10 days already!" I stretched.

"Yes. Me either. The 2nd selection is in 4 days right?" He asked me as we sat down on the bench near the fountain.

"Yes. I've been practicing a lot lately." I said.

"You should take it easy."

"Why do you think I'm here with you?" I sarcastically said. He laughed. His laughter was like music. I smiled.

"You look really nice." He told me. I blushed.

"Tha-thanks.." I said.

"What do you want to eat?" He suddenly asked me.

"Hmm. I don't know. How bout you?" He laughed like there was a joke I just missed.

"Is anything funny?"

"Ah. No. It was.. Never mind." He told me as he smirked.

"How bout House of minis?" I suggested. He agreed as we went in.

"I'll take the tenderloin tips. Well done." I told our waiter.

"Same here." The waiter nodded and went inside the kitchen.

"Look at those two. They look so cute together." Some old couple was whispering, thinking that we couldn't hear them. I sighed and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, Jasper was staring at me, his elbow on the table and his head is resting on his palm. I smiled at him, He smiled back.

"So how long have Alice known you?" He asked.

"Hmm. I met her when I was 16." I answered, taking a sip from my soup.

"Ah." He said. We stayed silent.

"You know, out of everyone she befriended, we all think of you as our sister." He said.

"Ah. I don't think so. I mean, I haven't known you guys for long." I blushed.

"Yes. But we feel like we've known you for years now."

"Oh really now?" I said teasingly. He nodded and laughed.

"Shut up." I said.

"Sorry." He said.

Our food came and we ate in silence, we talk at time to times.

After we finished, we walked around the mall a little more.

"Ah yes. Before I could forget, can you wait here? I'm just going to pick up something." Jasper said. I nodded as I waited beside the fountain.

Jasper had been nice to me lately. Alice was very happy that she knew we were getting along very well. Jasper understood my feelings.

Emmett was like a big cuddly teddy bear. He was fun to be with. He would go 'kid' whenever we were at my house.

Rosalie was Alice's partner in crime whenever Alice decides to give me a makeover. We would have fun, mostly for them.

Edward… He was a gentleman. He would often accompany me everywhere. He plays the piano, but I haven't heard him play anything yet. Every time we're together, my heart goes "thump, thump" and would blush.

Truth is, I was falling for him. And fast. I would get jealous whenever some other girl besides Esme, Alice and Rosalie would suddenly get attention. But I apparently hid them well. No one would notice it. Except for Alice.

"Bella?" I snapped out of my reverie and smile at Jasper who was looking at me worriedly.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something." He nodded and handed me something.

"What is it?" It was a paper bag with a medium black box inside it.

"Yesterday I asked Alice if you were interested in jewelries and she told yes. I asked for her help to choose which one." I though I saw him blush.

I slowly opened the box and gasped.

"It's beautiful Jasper." I whispered.

"It matches with Yoru right?" He asked. I nodded my head. It was a black choker with silver cross dangling from it.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Help me?" I asked and he helped me put on the choker.

"How is it?"

"You look beautiful…" He said looking at me. I blushed.

He slowly lifted his hand and brushed my cheek. How many times have I blushed today? He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and turned around.

"Uhm.."

None of us spoke for awhile.

"I think we should go back to the house. Only Alice knows that we went out." Jasper suddenly said.

"Ah. Were you supposed to be doing something today?" I asked.

"Besides taking you out and kicking Emmett's ass in King of fighter.. No" We both laughed.

"Let's go." He took my hand and we walked towards his car.

When we entered the Cullen's house, Alice was already bouncing up and down, waiting for details.

"What happened!!" she squealed.

"Nothing. We just ate and then we came back here." I said, looking away.

"Why do I see something around your neck?" She grinned.

"You already know." I said my comeback.

I noticed Edward tensed. I couldn't see his eyes. I was about to walk towards him but he abruptly stood up and walked upstairs making me just stare at him as he climbed the stairs.

"What's gotten in to him?" I asked Alice.

"What?"

"I'm talking about Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh.. I don't know.." She said. I sighed and decided to sit on the couch where Emmett was watching t.v.

"Honestly… Someone like you watching 'gossip girl'?" I laughed.

"What?! What's wrong with me watching this??" He shrieked.

"Dude.. That show is for girls.." I stared at him in disbelief.

"And?"

"god.. I give up.." I sighed. He laughed stupidly.

"Uhm….. Emmett.. Why.. Is your…toenails.. Pink?" I prevented my laughter to come out..

"WHAT?!. Who did this??"

I noticed Alice tiptoeing upstairs. So she did this.

"Alice!!" Emmett screamed. She froze and turned around smiling nervously.

"Ye-Yes?"

"You did this!!" He accused, pointing to his toes.

"Did what? How can you accuse me!" She pretended to be hurt.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it was Edward! Or Jasper! Or maybe Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie!! Why did you accuse me first?!"

I nodded my head sideways. Who would ever believe this lie?

"Oh I'm sorry.. I thought it was you.. Knowing that you like this kind of stuff."

My jaw dropped. Was Emmett that stupid?! I can't believe he would fall for something like that!!

I sighed as I looked around. Jasper was nowhere to be found. Neither was Rosalie. I sighed as I watched Alice and Emmett running around, laughing.


	14. Chapter 14: Brotherly Talk

Ok… So far

Ok… So far.. I really don't know what's happening to mah story.. My hands just do the typing and, if ever, revise it.. My mind isn't working with me…. Ugh.. When did it ever?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters besides Neil… Or maybe I don't own Neil either.. I just mixed up characters that I find cute like Yoru. Wait! I own Itsuki!! Oyeah! Hehe. And then an upcoming Character.. Still doesn't belong to me.. Damn.. or maybe… Ok… Just shush and Let the readers read!!

+Edward's PO.V+

Was it possible for someone like her to be even more beautiful then she already was? How can one simple, Simple, accessory make her more beautiful?? That silver cross looked perfect on her!

We've been hanging out a lot lately. Mostly she's busy practicing for the upcoming competition and being the president of the student council.

But I would always accompany her everywhere she went. And she makes me feel very comfortable. Although some weird vampire related incidents have happened, she would never ask what that was.

My feelings for Bella have been growing quite a lot. And if possible, my heart would go 'thump, thump' every time we're together. (A/N: Sounds familiar?)

I would sometimes catch Bella singing to herself. Although whenever I ask her she would just smile.

I would always watch her from her terrace at night. Of course, I would make sure that she wouldn't ever know. Sometimes I think that she knows I'm there but wouldn't ruin it for me.

I heard footsteps coming so I composed myself. The person knocked 3 times and entered.

"I didn't say you could enter." I said.

"I know." He said.

"But why did you still?" I asked.

"I don't know.." He said, looking around. We stayed quiet. I wasn't really that close to Jasper. I guess I was too busy with Bella that I never did get anytime with jasper.

"Bella was worried about you." He suddenly said. I smiled. Bella would often again get worried about us.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. She feels like it had something to do with her." Jasper sat on the couch.

"But It's not." I whispered.

"I know. But you don't have to be so happy about it." He grinned.

"So where were you today?" I asked him.

"Out with a friend." He said, staring around my room again.

"Who?"

"What's it to you?"

"Is it bad to know what my brother has been up to?" I raised a brow.

_Tsk. Why is he so interested?_ He thought. I glared at him.

"Have you ever thought that your friend would be Me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella?" I smirked.

"Fine. No use trying to lying to the mind reader." He sighed. We stayed quiet for awhile again.

"You were saying?" I urged him.

"I was out with Bella." I got heated up a little.

"Dude, Jealous?" He smirked.

"Oh wipe that stupid smirk off your face and tell me why you were with her." I asked.

"What's wrong with hanging out with one of our friends?" he asked.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank her for saving me that day." He said.

"What? You can also kick their asses." I growled.

"Well, I wanted to act more human around her since we're not allowed to tell her who we are!" He snapped.

"We can't help it! If she knows, it's gonna end up badly for all of us! She can get in danger because of us or.. Never see her again…" I looked down as I whispered the last part.

"Don't you feel guilty?" He suddenly said.

I looked up at him. He was looking outside the window with a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we always lie to her when something vampire related happens to us. We cover up everything. And the worst part is, she would believe our lies and pretend like it never happened…

"It's eating Alice up. She's very guilty about all the lies we make. And it's starting to eat me up… Of course. I think Rosalie and Emmett are starting to feel the same way.. Aren't you?"

He looked at me with a very sad look on his face, almost like he's accusing me that I'm not. But then it hit me. I never felt guilty.

I guess being with her made me forget about everything around me. I was paying too much attention on my happiness with her that I never did consider her feelings..

"Huh.. So you're that selfish." Jasper murmured.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I couldn't believe I didn't even consider her feelings..

"So much for a good friend." He murmured as he started walking towards my door.

"Why would you care?" I snared at him.

"Because I care the way you do." And with that, he walked away.


	15. Chapter 15: Ignorance is bliss

+Edward's P

+Edward's P.O.V+

Ever since that talk with Jasper, I started feeling awkward around Bella.

I would be alert on whatever she would feel, but she hides her emotions very well.

At some point, I would get annoyed and wish I could read this woman's mind. Or at least borrow Jaspers powers. But I guess she's better at it then I am. She would smile at me and I would feel calm.

Today must be nervous for Bella because it was already the 2nd selection.

I spent little time with her since she's mostly practicing. She wouldn't tell any of us on what song she would be playing.

"If you're done daydreaming about Bella, you can actually see her if you get your hands off the steering wheel, get your ass out of the car and walk inside the building." Emmett said as he poked me on the cheek that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Get your finger away from my face." I said as I pushed his finger away.

"Aww. Sir Edward is mad at me because he wasn't able to finish his daydreaming about Lassie." Emmett mocked.

"Don't make me kick your ass." I growled.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because you won't dare leave a scratch on your precious Volvo." He grinned.

"Then stop taunting me!"

"Hehe." Emmett laughed as we got out of the car.

"Wow… This place looks deserted every time we go here this early." Rosalie said.

"Sorry. You could come later." Alice said.

"Nah. Someone would go with you anyway. And then force us to come." Emmett said as he grinned at me.

"What did I do now?" I shrieked.

They all laughed. I glared at them.

"Don't think we haven't seen the way you look at Bella." Rosalie grinned.

"Wha. What are you talking about?" I said nervously. I was never the kind to say their feeling easily.

"You look at Bella like she's a drug you take." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah. You don't even notice the scratches on your Volvo anymore!"

"No there isn't. It looks the same as always." I looked at him confused.

Emmett roared in laughter. Alice and Rosalie joined in. Even Jasper, who was all quiet on the side smiled. I looked at them confused.

"Well, at least he proved something." Alice laughed.

"What?" Emmett laughed.

"Ignorance is bliss." They all laughed again.

"You guys should cut short on the chocolates." I mumbled.

"Never!" Emmett said.

"That's right! Chocolates are good! Why don't you try and eat one!" Rosalie said.

"No thank you, chocoholics." I said.

"Don't forget shopoholics!!" Alice said.

"Alice, You're the only shopoholics here.." Rosalie said.

"Oh yeah… then make it Shopoholic!" She said as she pointed her fingers up. I sighed.

"I pity the fool who ends up with her." I said.

"Ehm." Jasper said.

"Oh right.. I pity you then." I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Wow. I never knew you guys would get drunk on chocolates alone.." An angelic voice said.

I turned around to see my Aphrodite wearing a light blue dress that had an upside down U white lace and a lace on the chest and 3 buttons running down on the middle. The skirt part was folded sideways and was separated by a belt like thing under the chest. She wore a white bolero and her shoes were also light blue but darker. The thing that goes around the ankle was like pearls. It had gold lace designs and a blue rose on the side. Her shoulder length layered brown hair was left down.

I didn't know how long I was gawking at her but was distracted by the laughters behind me.

"Oh he is going to kill you Emmett!" Rosalie snickered.

"Don't worry. He won't even notice it!"

"Still! If Bella points it out, you're dead." Alice said.

"What are you three snickering about?" I asked them.

Bella laughed. I was very confused now. She gracefully walked up to me and held my arm. I was so happy inside. Jasper was grinning as he raised a brow.

"That reminds me.. You got dressed without me!!" Alice whined.

"I'm sorry! The competition is going to start in 10 minutes and you weren't here yet!" Bella apologized. Alice pouted.

"That's why I came here to look for you." She added.

"But still!!" Alice whined again.

"How long were you guys here anyway?" Yoru asked, who was dangling from Bella's shoulder.

"We came here 7:47." Jasper said.

"It's already 8:15" Yoru said.

"How long were we here?" I asked.

"Long enough to still catch the start."

"Who helped you get dressed up?" Alice asked.

"Yoru." Yoru grinned. I glared at him. I sometimes wish I was him so I could be with Bella always.

"We better go." She said. We all nodded and started walking towards the stadium.

"Ignorance is Bliss." I heard Bella whisper as she laughed.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes.." she said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You haven't even noticed the scratches and dents Emmett made." She said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"EMMETT!!"I screamed. But was too late because he was already running away laughing.


	16. Chapter 16: Seductiveness of my angel

I am sooooooo sorry for not updating faster

I am sooooooo sorry for not updating faster. But I did write my chapters on a paper so be happy!! Hehehe. WOOT! I can't wait for breaking dawn…. I had a dream that I was going up on my room then breaking dawn was already on my bed. sweet.

NEW RULES: Me no updaty if me no get 10 reviews…. Weee!

P.s. Most of this is going to be from Edward's POV I guess….

Edward's P.O.V. (Oooh. Change font)

"I am going to kick Emmett's rear end later!!" I said while I leaned on the girl's dressing room door. (Dude. He's not a perv ok?) Bella already finished playing and came in 3rd with Giga,from Partita Nº2 by J.S. Bach. She laughed and I scowled.

"Pls. This is no laughing matter!" I said, pissed.

"I'm sorry Edward. It's just that..'

"Just that?"

"It was all too funny. I mean c'mon! You didn't even notice! The scratches and dents were pretty obvious." She said.

"It's not my fault I wasn't paying attention." I grumbled.

"Wow.. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen not paying attention?"

"How do you know my full name?" I asked. Was this woman stalking me?

"Alice told me. Hmmm…" Ah… Shouldn't have known.

"What hmmm..?"

"I was wondering why you were not paying attention." She grinned.

OH crap…. Did she notice?! Did she notice I was too distracted by her beauty?!

"Ahahaha!! You should've seen the look on your face!! I didn't think you'd take it so seriously!! I was only kidding!!" She laughed. I stared at her in bewilderment. Then found myself laughing along side her.

"Here. Let me help you fix your car." She offered.

"You're going to help me fix my Volvo?" I raised my brow.

She nodded enthusianstically.

"You're joking right?" I asked. She scoffed.

"Excuse me?! Are you under estimating me?!" Ok. She was angry….. That's not good… So I did the only thing I could think of.

I walked up to her and inched my face near hers, placing my hand on her cheek. She blushed. I smiled successfully. I pulled her face closer to mine. Her eyes widened as she stared deep in my golden ones. I was winning this battle and she knew it. I knew this was bad but who cared. I was in perfect control. Except for the fact that her face are like… centimeters apart and our lips barely touching! I didn't know how I was able to resist kissing her soft, pink lips.

"As I was saying, if you don't want my help fine. It's your car anyway." She said as she pulled away. Oh sure. Ruin the moment why don't you.

"I'm not saying that I don't want your help." I frowned at her.

"Then what are you implying?" She asked as she closed the case of her violin.

"I'm just not used to the idea of someone else touching my Volvo." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously.. Never thought you'd feel that way about your car. Glad some other people feel the same."

I laughed. This girl definitely knew cars.

"Wow. Never thought a girl like you would be interested in cars. I only thought cars are a guys thing."

"Then I guess I'm not considered as a girl then."

What the hell….. was she serious?? God… I'm in one of my weird moments again…

She grinned as she walked behind me and hugged me from behind. "Are you disappointed that I'm not really a girl?" She whispered… seductively… god…… I felt her breathing on my ear.

"Uh……." I couldn't form a coherent sentence!

"But it doesn't matter now does it? We can always go gay." She whispered. This woman is definitely tempting me.

"But I would feel much more comfortable if you were a girl." I said without thinking.

"Are you saying you like me?" she asked.

Ohhhhh shit…. Damndamndamndamn.. Uh… Think of an excuse dammit!!

"No way… You like me?? Are you kidding me?!" she covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Hey! You were getting all seductive on me!! I couldn't think properly!!" I accused her.

"Not my fault. Plus, the things a person says without thinking is always true." She said. I was at lost for words. I stared at her… How the hell did she outsmart me?!

She smiled and did the most surprising thing.. She kissed me on the cheek.

"And he goes blushing.. Yep. You do like me." She said as she had a triumph look on her face.

"Geez." I glared at the wall. She leaned towards me and whispered:

"Wanna know a secret? I like you too. And I'm talking about the like-you-more-than-a-friend." I stared at her and she winked at me… Woah.. She winked at me!! And she was all flirty!! If I were still human, I would be blushing and my heart would be pounding.

"Let's go."

"Seriously!! How long did it take to put your freakin violin in your freakin case?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"What got you in a bad mood?" Bella asked.

"Well, uhm… Emmett."

"What did the idiot do now?" I sighed.

"He ruined Rose's car. He wanted to know if the same effect that happened to you would happen to her." Jasper said.

"What? So my foot being shoved up his ass is not enough?"

They stared at me. Bella was preventing herself from laughing.

"Edward.. I don't think that's what Jazz here meant." Bella said in between laughs.

"I don't get it…"

"This is what happens when you become a lost love sick puppy." Rosalie said. We ignored her.

"What Jasper meant was Emmett wanted to know if Rosalie would ignore the scratches on her car because you did."

"Ahh…" I feel like an idiot now.

"Don't worry Edward. All of us sometimes have our embarrassing moments." Bella said as she rubbed circles on my back.

"Yeah right." I mumbled.

"Ugh! Where is that stupid idiot!? Two foots are gonna be shoved up his ass later on!!" Rosalie said.

"I hate to miss all the fun but I have to go. It's getting late and I still have something to do." Bella said as she walked towards her Silver Carrera GT. Did I just see her sway her hips??

She waved at us before driving away. I wish I could've spent more time with her. Man…. I can't believe she flirted or tried to seduce me.. Which actually worked. God… She is the hottest person I have ever s-

"Eddie. Get Bella out of your mind first ok? We have other problems." Alice grinned.

"Wha?" I said. They all laughed except for Rosalie who was fuming.

"Edward…. I think your car has been placed in out of order." Jasper said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Rosalie just used your car as a thing to take her anger out on."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" I said and turned to the spot where my Volvo was….. I said WAS.

"goddammit!! What the hell did you do?!" I screamed.

Rosalie just looked at my now torned up car and said

"Am not fixing that."

"What?! What did my car ever do to you except take you to places?!" I shrieked.

"It was not my fault it was in the way of my fist!!"

"So you were planning on hitting thin air in the first place?!" She stayed quiet.

"Dammit.. YOU BROKE IT, YOU FIX IT!!" I told her.

"Eh. Not in the mood." She said as she looked at her nails.

"Did you come from my personal hell who wants to torture me?!" I complained.

"Maybe…."

"How can you be so calm about it!?" I growled.

"Uhmm… Can we continue this fight at home? I'm getting kinda tired….." Alice said. Woah. I forgot that they were ever there!!

"Oh.. Sorry." I said.

"Hehe. It would get a lot worse when Emmett's with them." Jasper said.

"You don't know the half of it." The three of us said in unison as we walked towards our house.

Hey! At least it was long ok!! Or so I think it is….. anyway. Remember. 10 reviews before I update the next one!!

XOXO

VampireMoon043

(Where did that come from??)


	17. Author's note! My frist Evah!

This is no Chapter and I'm sorry

This is no Chapter and I'm sorry. But I have to reboot my mind about how this story will go. I was thinking that.. or that… And then I got confused….. I was supposed to stick to the original plot but then got too lazy. And then my stupid USB had to go missing didn't it??

Sigh I'm leaving the review rule and just update anytime I want. I still like getting reviews though so send me while you can! It inspires me. Eyes shining bright

Annnnyway.. Lucky the one I already typed in my USB was the other plot and I'm sticking to the original plot…. Although I won't be able to update anytime soon since A)Exams is like…. Next week.. damn B)Breaking dawn is coming so if I don't concentrate then Its byebye twilight series… Ugh. And I don't want that to happen now do i?? My Twilight Series are like my babies…. And I'm talking about my books ok? Its not like I'm Stephenie Meyer or something…

I don't bother with any disclaimer since you all know that neither of us own twilight………

Annnnd I'm just rambling on.. Rambling on….. I'm starting to get more and more talkative… It's like I have more than….. Counts fingers a hundred sentences to say……… Don't ask me my hands only have five fingers……. Hmmm.. I am making nooo sense at all…. WOoooo! Damn.. I was supposed to say something…. Dammit…. My friends' ym windows are blinking and popping.. Now I forgot…. Oh yeah! Uhh.. Yeah…. Wait…… damn…….

Anyway… Ehm Like I was saying… wait… which topic are we on?? I'm confused! goddammit! And yes. I don't use Capital G's for that curse….. hmmmmmm…………

Anyway… I'll try to write chapter whatever is next soon ok? I better stop before I ramble on something stupid again………… It's not like you're gonna read this… Wait are you?


	18. Chapter 17: Scarlet Moon

Weeee

Weeee! Oooooh. Different font…. Hehehe. Anyway. I'm boted tonight so here's chapter whatever! (what a good author I am)

Bella's P.O.V

"And then that stupid toucan just kept pecking my head!! What am i??" Yoru was complaining.

"Technically, you became a living toucan pecker for toucan's to peck on." I giggled as I continued on reading my book.

"AM I MISSING ANYTHING ELSE?!"

"Well.. A deer did think you were a blueberry on a bush."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." He said as he plopped down on the bed.

"It's not your fault you're small and apparently cute."

"I'm cute? Has anyone told you, never Ever call a man cute!" He glared at me.

"Yeah. I heard that once or twice."

"Then why are you calling me cute?!"

"Well you are. And you aren't really a man. You're more like a….. a small boy." I said.

"I am a man!"

"Yeah. And I'm sure you're the son of Ron from Harry Potter."

"…. Touche…"

"You win this round." He mumbled.

"200 points for the wolf, 10 points for the 'man'." I said.

Yoru mumbled something that I'm sure I ignored. Then my phone just suddenly rang.

Haruka sora hibiite iru

Inori wa kiseki ni

Mayonaka no ao ni tokete

Nagareteku namida no tsubu

Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu

Nukumori ni deatta

Masshiro na yuki no you ni

Dokomademo sunao na kotoba

Tetsu no hane matotta

Boku wo ugokashiteku

Kizutsuku tabi ni

Yasashiku nareru

Kimi no sono egao dake

Mamorinukitai negai wa hitotsu

"Ever thought of getting a ringtone with ENGLISH lyrics?" Alice said as I picked up my phone.

"Hi." I said sarcastically.

"No seriously? Why Japanese? I don't even understand it! And I doubt you know."

"Echoing in the distant skies, prayers become miracles.

My flowing teardrops dissolve into the blue midnight.  
Without questions, I was enveloped in your warm embrace.  
As pure as snow, your honest, everyday words,  
Set me free from the bindings of my steel wings.

The more I'm hurt, the kinder I'll become.  
Until the end, I want to protect your smile alone.  
That is my one wish." I stated happily as I continued reading.

"………. Oh sure now you tell me." She mumbled.

"Haha. Anyway, you called?"

"Aduh. Why do you have the phone on your ear?"

"Because I want it to."

"Oh shut up. You're reading aren't you?" She asked.

"…….Wow! You're a psychic!" I said sarcastically.

"….." She stayed silent.. Oh shit…

"You do know I was being sarcastic right?" I said, putting the book down.

"Oh yeah! Ahaha. Of course! Ahehehe.." I sighed. Thank goodness she at least played along.

"And you were calling why?"

"Ah yes.. I need your help.. Well… Edward's car needs the help.." She whispered.

"And you want it to be a surprise?"

"Pls." She whispered again.

"OK! I'LL HELP YOU WITH YOUR LITTLE SURPRISE!!" I screamed.

"Shhh!! What the hell are you doing?! It's a surprise!! A surprise I tell you! And a surprise consists of KEEPING IT DOWN!!" She yelled.

"But you're the one shouting…" I said, Preventing myself from laughing.

"Oh shut up! So will you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure. When does he need it?" I asked.

"Is tom ok? I mean. None of us wants to go to school with a…Jeep…" She shuddered.

"Ahahaha! Alrght. I'll try." I said.

"Thanks Bella!!"

"Alice, are you calling Bella?" I heard Edward faint voice.

"Oh shit. Gotta go bye!" And the line went dead.

I quietly laughed and placed my phone down.

"When can we tell them we know what they are? I'm kinda tired of pretending." Yoru asked.

"Well. If we tell them, then we have to tell them what we are too because then we'll have no explanation why we know. And plus. It'll be hard." I said and stood up.

"No it won't!"

"Oh sure. It's not like we can come up to them and tell them 'We know what you are and guess what! We're werewolves! Apparently we're mortal enemies but can we still stay friends?'." I said.

"Yeah we can. We have the power to."

"No we can't! Then we wouldn't stay friends anymore! It will break Alice's heart!"

"She doesn't have one!" Yoru said.

"Hey! Just because they're damned for the rest of their lives and they're dead doesn't mean they don't have a heart and they can't have emotions! They're still human too you know!" I yelled. I was angry now. How can Yoru say that?!

"Oh really? Name one time! ONE TIME then I'll take everything back!!" He snapped.

I clenched my mouth. I was digging up my mind very hard…… We both stayed quiet. Damn! I couldn't think of anything!!

"See? You can't even state one." He whispered.

"Why is it that werewolves and vampires have to keep on fighting?" I whispered to him.

"It's how our life goes. It revolves around the Scarlet moon." He said.

"Scarlet moon? Isn't that the place where we originally come from?" I asked.

"Yes. It is." I only know little about the Scarlet moon. Nobody told me about it because of that….day….

"Do you know the whole story?" Yoru asked.

"No. Nobody ever told me. I only know little because of what the Okari teachers told us."

"Ok. Listen up. The Scarlet moon is where we all came from, although you already know that. Here is the story:

Long before, there were 3 gods that helped humans in their daily lives. Kisea, the god of the sky. Crescento, the god of the sea. And Mikrea, the god of the land. The earth was living in peace with their gods until a scarlet light flashed and there, The Scarlet goddess was born.

The scarlet goddess named Cierra was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. With her porcelain skin, Scarlet hair and eyes, she could out beauty Venus herself! The gods fell in love with her and wanted to make her their own, thus, ending into war.

5 years, the battle was finally finished, but left no god alive except Cierra. No one guided and protected the humans. Cierra couldn't do it, because she was an inhuman god, making her more special than the rest. One single touch and it can kill anyone, until she met Fiyero, a warrior of the one and true God. Cierra was brought joy and Fiyero became the one who protected the humans.

As time passed, Cierra became lonely. She couldn't protect anyone and she felt useless. Fiyero was always busy, and she had nothing to do. So she wondered around the human world.

Until she came up to a beautiful garden, with an inhuman man sitting under a sakura tree. Cierra knew, from the moment she laid her eyes on him, that she was in love. Turns out that the man was a lone Vampire. He had nowhere to go that's why he wondered from place to place. Cierra, claimed, she too was one of her own kind too. The Lone Vampire suggested they make a world where their kinds would live. Cierra happily agreed. Fiyero, was happy too and suggested that they make the inhuman beings live here in the human world.

The lone Vampire didn't think it was the best idea but Cierra was able to persuade him. For years, they lived together in harmony. Until one fateful day…

One Vampire suddenly drank the life out of a newborn human. Outraged, the once Beautiful goddess turned into a horrifying werewolf with Scarlet fur. Fiyero, the lone vampire and Cierra herself was surprised.

With fury taking over, Cierra killed the Vampire. And with that, a new war took over, between vampires, humans, and werewolves.

This Battle lasted for millenniums until they came into an agreement. The world of Vampires and werewolves would live with a treaty line, with one royals to be exempted by these rules. Vampires and werewolves would never hurt one another unless one passes the treaty line. The Vampires live to suck blood, while the Werewolves will live to protect humans from vampires. Thus, The Scarlet moon was born.

"And that's how we came to be."

"So… Can't they have changed the rules? Can't Vampire live with Werewolves in harmony?" I asked.

"We can all slip up Bella. We can't afford for our identities to be revealed. Especially to Alice and her clan." Yoru said.

"I still don't understand."

"you will. For now, let's get Edward's car."

That was long dude!! Yay! That was hard to do with pressure.. Knowing you only have little time til you need to close the comp and go to sleep. Anyway. Review if you can! And I'll be posting the next soon! Hopefully.. Hhehehe.


	19. Chapter 18: Last nights events

Ok this is sucking like hell

Ok this is sucking like hell. Exams just finished and tom is distribution of report cards…. Ah my gahd… And I don't even know what this chapter is going to be about!! ……………… Why must my mind be so unorganized??

And I noticed how none of you complain on how short my chapter are… weird.. cmon people! Complain about it!

Epov

God. Last night events really wore me out.

_Flashback_

_When we came inside the house, the first thing we saw is an Emmett-rolling-on-the-floor-laughing-his-ass-out in front of the T.V_

"_What the hell is wrong with him?" I whispered._

"_Emmett McCarty you get your ass out of there and let me kick it!" Rosalie shouted. _

_Emmett suddenly sat right up and looked at us in a horrified expression._

"_Uh…… why?" He said. _

"_Don't play dumb! You know what you did!! And my foot is just itching to hit your big ass!!" Rosalie shouted again. We just stared at the two._

"_Rosalie calm down." Jasper said. "There's no need for violence." _

"_Oh violence is needed my dear brother. Violence is the only way that will make this poor excuse of a man behave!!" Rose said._

"_Hey! Are you saying I'm not a man?!" Emmett said._

"_Wait…. When was Emmett a man?" Alice said with a questioning look._

"_Excuse me?! I have a 100 of pure man-ness!!" Emmett said matter-of-factly._

"_Emmett, since when did the word 'man-ness' exist?" Jasper said._

"_Since I came. I am the ruler of all man-ness!!" He said and placed his right foot on top of the table with his left arm on his chest and right arm raised in a way that's like he's holding a sword._

"_What happened to the other hundred percent?" Jasper whispered._

"_I guess that hundred percent contained of his stupidity." I whispered back._

"_I can hear you!!" Emmett said._

"_Wait… I am not getting any of this!" Rosalie said. _

"_That just proves blondes are stupid." Emmett said. _

"_Woah. Burn dude. Burn…" Jasper laughed._

"_Are you calling me stupid?!" Rosalie shrieked._

"_C'mon babe. You know I don't mean that right?" _

"_Still Emmett!! If you think blondes are stupid, then maybe you shouldn't have married me then!" and with that, she stormed off into their room. _

_Emmett just plopped on the couch. _

"_Aren't you going to follow her?" Alice asked._

"_No. She'll come back anyway. It's just a little fight. Don't worry. She won't be able to resist me."_

"_Why do you think he won't resist you?" Alice asked._

"_Emmett has the charm." As he waggled his eyebrows._

_We just laughed. _

_That stupid idiot! Why did he have to say that?! I mean, doesn't he love me?! Ohhh. I'm proving him that this blonde isn't stupid and wont fall for the 'charm'. –Rosalie._

_I chuckled._

"_Good luck with that Emmett. I think it's not just a fight." I said then entered the kitchen. I was followed by Jasper. _

_I sat on the chair and decided to go to my own little world since Jasper's not talking._

"_Edward!!" Jasper said and waved his hand infront of me.  
_

"_Too late Jazzy. He's gone to Edward la la land." Emmett said._

"_Wow. I always thought that time I'll hear the words Edward and La la land in a sentence is Edward __will never be__ in la la land. But I guess that proves me wrong." Alice grinned._

"_Oh shut up!" I said, slapping her arm._

"_Eh. Whatever floats your boat. I'm just glad you're not gay." Emmett said._

"_I seriously think that your mom dropped your head when you were a baby." I muttered._

"_She dropped me on a flushing toilet." He said proudly._

_We just looked at him._

"_A flushing…. Toilet?" We said._

"_Yeah." He only nodded.. We just kept on staring at him._

"_What? At least its better than eating your own shit thinking it as kisses." Our jaws dropped._

"_What the hell…" Alice said._

"_Em, did you know kisses are small teardrops?" I asked._

"_Yeah. I thought my mom bought it but she bought the big one. I never knew there was a big one." _

"_And didn't you wonder why it was on the floor?"_

"_No. I used to drop my food on the floor and then eat it there."_

"_Uh… huh?"_

"_What? I was a kid!!" He defended…._

"_Whatever floats your boat Em." I said and walked out of the kitchen. _

"_Edward. I want to talk to you." Jasper came after me._

"_What do you need?" I asked him as I sat down._

"_Well. I was just wondering… You know what a werewolf is right?" _

"_Yeah. We encountered some remember? They weren't really werewolves. Just shape-shifters." I shrugged._

"_OK well anyway. I just thought of something."_

"_What?" Not paying attention and going to my own little world._

"_It… Concerns…. Bella…" Now that got my attention._

"_What about Bella?" I asked, hiding my anger._

"_Well. Haven't you noticed that she's quite… inhuman?" He whispered._

"_What are you talking about? Bella's perfectly human. She looks, smells, and act like one." _

"_Oh don't we?" Jasper said. Sense sarcasm._

"_I don't get it Jasper. What are you trying to say? That Bella is… Is one of us?" I asked._

"_No. She doesn't smell like us. I'm thinking of something else…" He stopped and just stared at me._

"_What?" _

"_Think about it Edward. What is the other mythical creature that is living with us now.." He whispered. (A/N: God I'm hungry.. But it's already late…. Damn….)_

_I thought about it. No other mythical creature walked the earth except my kind….. And… Them…. No…_

"_So you're implying that… She's a werewolf?" I growled._

"_Think about it. Our powers doesn't work on her. Alice can't see Wolves. And she claims that she can't see Bella's future." _

"_So what? Just because She can't see Bella's Future doesn't mean she's one of…. Them!" I shouted._

"_Edward calm down! I'm just saying. And it's possible she can be…a…..Royal one." Ok now He was pissing me off._

"_What the hell are you talking about?! Bella can't be a Royal one!! That will make her our enemy!!" I slammed my hands on the table while standing up really abruptly._

"_Edward Listen to me! I'm experienced in this! I encountered the same situation when I was with Maria!"_

"_Shut up! I don't want to listen to you and your…. Theories!" I snapped at him._

"_Edward! Be reasonable! She might be just luring us in!" He said._

"_Bella is not the type of girl to do that!" _

"_Well, then explain while something inhuman happens, she never reacts to any of it?! She knows what we are!" He reasoned._

"_No! I will not listen to you're reasons!"_

"_You have fallen deeply Edward! Werewolves can do that!"_

"_I don't care! For once can't you be happy that I finally found someone?!" I screamed while I walked up the stairs._

"_I don't want to see you get hurt Edward. I don't want our family to lose you." He whispered._

"_Then maybe you should've thought of that before you talked to me!" And then I slammed the door shut and just fell on my bed. It can't be. _

_Bella can't be a royal one. She's too angelic to be one. The royal ones are always strict, greedy, lustful, and ugly. But Bella's beauty is nothing compared to an angel. _

"_Don't worry Jasper. Give Edward time to cool down. I'm sure Bella will be able to help." I hear Alice say._

"_But Alice, haven't you wondered why she never questioned?" Jasper asked._

"_Bella has her own reasons. Bella's not those kinds of persons that I chose to be close with. When I decided to live here with mom, I was happy because I'll be able to find a new friend. And I promised myself that I would never make the same mistakes like last time. _

"_When I first entered school, I was disappointed because almost all of the girls there are sluts. They wanted me to join their group but I declined since I am not a slut and I don't want to be friends with those kinds. Apparently, Lauren was the leader of the group and if you don't do what she wants, she'll spread rumors. I don't know where she got them but boy, she lacks imagination._

"_One day, I entered school and everyone were giving me weird looks and I heard them say –slut- -bitch- -whore-. I was confused. I didn't know what they were talking about. Anyway, I came up to my locker and saw an edited picture of me with a number saying 'Call me up if you're interested in what you see.' Of course I saw it in my vision so I only sighed. And that's where I noticed a girl beside me. She was staring at the picture (More like glaring) and ripped it off._

"_Everyone went silent. I didn't understand anything yet. I didn't see her in my visions. But what surprised me is that she looked at me and smiled. She said 'Don't worry about something like this. It's just Lauren and her dirty tricks. I'll take care of her.' She was different from the other girls. She wasn't afraid of anything. I guess she had the higher respect than Lauren. After that she started hanging out with me and next thing I knew, she was my best friend. Sure we still keep some secrets from each other but she never bothers to ask. _

"_So Jasper, Bella can't be a werewolf. She's too nice for her own good."_

"_But I'm still sticking to my theory."_

_End of flashback_

I smiled to myself. Bella was such an angel. I know she is.

"Edward? Edward?... Bella's here." Emmett said.

"Where?!" I said jumping up.

"Hahahaha. You really got it bad bro." Emmett said while laughing.

"Oh shut up. At least I don't follow her like a lost puppy!"

"Dude that was only once!" He retorted.

"Sure. Keep on deluding yourself." I said. Alice came jumping down the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

He better thank me for this –Alice

Hmmm… What should I do today? Maybe pick some flowers while skipping on the sidewalk… -Emmett

"Emmett what the hell?" I said.

"Hahahaha. You really believe I do that?" He asked.

"It's just weird ok?" I said then turned my attention back to Alice.

"And why am I going to thank you?" I asked.

"Well, I just did something that will not only benefit you but us as well." She said.

"Woah Alice. When did you learn the word 'benefit'?" Emmett asked.

"You're not the only one who learns words you know." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway. You're car is fixed Eddie."

"I told you not to call me that and what? Did Rosalie change her mind?"

"No. But I got someone else to fix it." She smiled.

"What?! You let someone else fix my car?!" I shrieked.

"It's not just a someone. It's A _someone_."

"And may I ask who is this someone?"

"Take a look outside!" I stood up and walked towards the door. I opened it and gasped at what and who is there in the front porch.


	20. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Alright so hey guys. I know I haven't updated for a REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY long time. School started and you know the rest. I kinda forgot about this story and yeah. I did a bad thing. I know. . Hahaha. Anyway, I've read it again and my reactions are as of follows:

"…. Wth?"

"… What is Neil supposed to be?!?"

"WHAT?!?! "

And

"OMYGOD I AM REWRITING THIS."

So yeah. I am rewriting this. Since I've only retrieved few of the supposed chapters of this story (and it's hard trying to remember it too), I need your help guys. I'm thinking about keeping it the same but getting Yoru out. But then I remembered Yoru has an important part to play. So now I'm thinking, what if I remove yoru, BUT, replace him with someone else? I mean I'm crossing this story with Shugo Chara! And La Corda? So meh.

It's still gonna be the same yet, a bit diff too. I'mma add things from the old chapters, rewrite and remove the goddamn sectional things. I mean, should I? I've read your reviews too and you liked how it's been going so far so I'm asking you now first. Should I do what I planned like removing and etc, (As said above) or should I keep it the same way it is now?

What I plan is this:

- Replace Yoru with a wolf spirit that can transform into human every full moon.

- Remove the sectionals and the effing seiyo academy thing and change it to something else.

- I'm keeping Neil of course. And I'm changing Itsuki's name. And maybe his master's name too.

So far that's what I've come up with. C'mon guys, tell me what you think. I made a promise to my friend that I'm gonna finish this story before June. And that's only a few weeks away so I want to start as soon as possible, so your thoughts are REALLLLY important. Please review about what you think I should do. .

Thanks a lot! Hope the next time I open my gmail, I'm gonna see comments from you. . If you have questions regarding what I plan to do, pls. keep em simple and not too many. . Thanks again!

Hope to work with you guys soon! (again)

~Alyss~


End file.
